


Drunk and Horny are in a Bar

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex is horny, Blast Off is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Horny are in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1, pre-war (Dysfunction AU)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off grumbled, annoyed, causing Vortex to stop talking.

“What’s wrong?” Vortex asked, frowning behind his visor. Blast Off shouldn’t be that easily annoyed when he was drunk like that.

“Your voice,” the shuttle replied, “it’s more pleasant when you moan.”

Vortex’ optics brightened.

“Or when you beg,” Blast Off continued, almost thoughtful, with his drunk, crackling voice in his rough accent.

“Uh, well.” Vortex shifted on the chair, his rotors quivered. “You can make me moan if I talk too much?”

For a long moment, Blast Off stared with unfocused optics. Eventually, he nodded in determination. “Yeah, I think I will do that.”

Vortex could barely suppress his grin.


End file.
